1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually utilized tool that acts as a reamer for use in deburring conduits of various diameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of deburring or reaming of a hole has been a long standing problem, and attempts have been made to solve this problem in the prior art, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,196,701 and 3,122,947. U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,701 is directed to an area of application for which the present conduit reamer is primarily directed, which is for an electrician for use in the field. A sharp burr on the inner edge of a conduit can cut through the plastic insulation on a wire. This fact was appreciated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,701 and an attempt was made to use one edge of the tool to accomplish this purpose.
I have found that a reamer that is adaptable to various diameter conduits provides for a more efficient and practical solution to the problem.